


Pillow Fights and Secrets

by Amuly



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franz and Albert swap secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fights and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Really old fic - one of the first fics I ever really wrote.

            Franz tapped his pencil on a piece of paper, trying to remember on what date Luna was declared an independent country. Sighing he rubbed his eyes. He had been up most of the night studying up on foreign diplomacy. In order to be betrothed to Valentine her father would want Franz to prove his potential worth, and to do that he would have show that he was prepared to become a diplomat.

            A blanket was draped over Franz’s shoulders and he looked up to see a smiling Albert holding out a cup of tea. “Hey. You looked tired so I thought I’d keep you company and make sure you don’t fry your brain stressing out. I could help you study, too. Not that you really need to, you already know it all already.”

            Franz smiled and took the tea, sipping at it gratefully. “You didn’t have to do that Albert. I’m going to bed in a few minutes anyway.”

            Albert waved a hand. “It wasn’t any bother. I was awake anyway.” Albert pulled up a chair and sat down next to Franz. “So, are you nervous?”

            Franz shrugged. “Not so much about the betrothal as about the test Valentine's father is giving me. If I fail that then I might not be able to marry into an influential family, and then there goes any chance of being a diplomat.”

            Albert smiled. “It’s okay. You’re really smart even if you weren’t born into a really wealthy family. Valentine’s dad will accept you. I thought you would be more worried about what Valentine thought of you.”

            Franz looked over at Albert. “Why should I be? It’s not her decision really. It’s just the most profitable union.”

            Albert frowned. “Well I was nervous when my parents betrothed me to Eugine.”

            “Why? We’ve known Eugine since we were little, it’s not like it was a surprise.”

            Albert shrugged and looked away. “I don’t know, it’s just…”

            Franz ventured a hopeful guess. “You don’t love her?”

            Albert sighed. “I mean, she’s a great friend and everything but it’s not like I want to have a relationship with her like my parents have with each other…you know…”

            Franz smiled. “You mean the sex part.”

            Albert blushed and stood. “I think we should get some sleep. You need rest so you can take that test tomorrow…”

            Franz started to laugh. “Wait a minute, sit back down. It’s not like you and Eugine are going to actually get married any time soon, you’ve got plenty of time to practice or whatever.” Albert blushed even more crimson. Franz was growing greatly amused. He didn’t realize how embarrassed Albert was when it came to sex. This would be a fun distraction from his studies.

            “It’s not that! It’s just…I don’t like Eugine…you know…”

            Franz grinned. “You mean you don’t want to have sex with her.”

            Albert turned around quickly and started to walk away. “Stop saying that?”

            “Saying what?” Franz asked innocently. “Eugine? You? Seeeexxxx?”

            “Come on Franz quit it!” Albert threw himself on the bed and slammed a pillow down on top of his head.

            “Quit what?” Franz said, standing and walking over to Albert. “You mean quit saying sex?”

            “Agh!” Albert yelled, smacking Franz with the pillow.

            “Hey! No fair! I don’t have a pillow to defend myself with!” Franz leapt over the bed and grabbed the other pillow, and started to beat Albert with it, all the while chanting,

            “Sex, sex, sexxxxx.”

            Albert laughed and repeatedly whacked Franz with the pillow. Franz made a lunge for Albert’s pillow and soon they were wrestling and giggling on the bed. Eventually Franz managed to pin Albert and they both lay there for a moment, breathing heavily. “See? Aren’t I a good stress reliever?” Albert asked, blowing some hair out of his eyes.

            Franz laughed. “I suppose so. You still haven’t answered my question though. Why are you so nervous about having to marry Eugine?”

            The smile drifted off of Albert’s face. For a few moments he didn’t respond, then he said “You’re squishing me Franz.”

            Franz frowned but rolled off Albert, then sat with his back against the headboard. “I thought we told each other everything Albert. What’s wrong? Why the big secret? You can tell me anything, and you have before.”

            Albert looked down at the sheets. “It’s nothing Franz. I’m sure I’ll get over it by the time I have to marry her. Like you said, we still have a few years before we have to get married.”

Franz sighed. “I thought you said you were going to be my stress reliever. If you don’t tell me then I’ll be all worried about you tomorrow and won’t be able to pass the test, and it will be all your fault.” Franz smiled. “Come on Albert, it can’t be that big of a deal.”

            Albert just glared. “Well it is alright?” Franz started. Albert never snapped at him, absolutely never.

            Franz thought for a minute. “Albert, what if I told you that I had a secret too?”

            Albert looked surprised. “You do? What is it? Tell me Franz!”

            Franz shook his head. “Not until you tell me yours.”

            Albert narrowed his eyes. “Wait…what if you don’t really have a secret and you’re just saying you do so I’ll tell you mine?”

            Franz tried not to show his surprise. Albert wasn’t usually that clever.

            Franz thought for a minute. “How about I write my secret on a sheet of paper and you write yours on another sheet of paper, and then we trade papers. That way you’ll know I’m at least writing something down.”

            Albert still looked unusually suspicious. “Do you promise you’ll write a real secret down?”

            Franz held up his right hand. “Swear.”

            Albert thought for a minute more. “Alright…I’ll write down my secret.”

            So Franz went over to his desk and retrieved two pens and two pieces of paper. Handing one of each to Albert, Franz wrote down two words onto the paper, then folded it in half. “Alright?”

            Albert bit his lip then nodded. “Alright. Here.” They swapped papers and each held them in their hands for a moment. “Ready?” Albert asked. Franz nodded. “Okay, go.” Albert and Franz opened up their papers in unison.

            For a moment or two neither said a word, then both looked slowly up at the other. Franz coughed. “Really?” Albert was blushing more than he was when Franz was teasing him earlier. “You too?”

            Albert threw Franz’s paper on the ground. “I’m going to bed. You can have the big bed. I have a sleeping bag. Night!” Albert ran off to grab his sleeping bag, and was in it nearly before he set it on the ground in the room.

            Franz was still standing there holding the little slip of paper in his hand. “Huh.” He said, looking over at the lump of sleeping bag that was Albert. “That’s…weird.”


End file.
